Pennsylvania Integrated Surveillance for Antimicrobial Resistance Enteric Bacteria Abstract Antimicrobial resistance in foodborne pathogens of animal origin, including Salmonella and Campylobacter, is of great concern. Pennsylvania is motivated to continue to participate in National Antimicrobial Monitoring System (NARMS) retail meat surveillance for two reasons. First, the program enables us to contribute to the FDA?s regulatory oversight for antibiotics, which directly benefits our residents. Second, this program supports integrated surveillance for enteric bacteria by comparing clinical isolates involved in foodborne illnesses with those recovered from meat samples. This comparison facilitates outbreaks investigation, trace-back of contaminated products, and prioritization of slaughterhouse inspections by USDA Food Safety and Inspection Service. Key outcomes from our research strategy include better coordination and exchange of data and isolates with the FDA and improved timeliness of the surveillance system. Additionally, our efforts have and will continue to improve data quality and completeness of records. Further, use of NARMS surveillance findings have improved communication about judicious antibiotic use in the community and on the farm. Our research will include pre-approved pilot studies and all activities will be completed in state public health and veterinary laboratories and in research laboratories at Penn State College of Agricultural Sciences.